Alfred's Thoughts on Donald Trump and Election Day Results
by Seabreeze27
Summary: THIS IS NOT AGAINST OR FOR TRUMP! This is just Alfred and how he's doing with all of this going on. It's more of a positive work to remind us what America is. SECRET PAIRING! Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of America sat at his desk in his home office. Papers were scattered all over it, some even tipping on the floor. The only thing that wasn't covered up was a...


Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of America sat at his desk in his home office. Papers were scattered all over it, some even tipping on the floor. The only thing that wasn't covered up was a family/group photo of him and the 50 States at last year's 4th of July party. It's place of honor was right under the desk lamp. A lap top was set on top of the folders and papers, and blue eyes hidden behind glasses focused in on the article. A too played off to the side, surrounded by photos from the distant past and not so long ago of friends and relatives and important people in American history. Suspended or sitting on shelves around the rest of the room was old mementos of American history. Like a gun from Gettysburg hanging up above the door, or the old pair of dancing shoes worn only a handful of times but given to him as a gift. The price of his entire collection though was a set of knives laid out in the place of honor on the shelf underneath the nearest window on his side.

Whenever he felt troubled, America would roll his chair next to it and sharpen them as he looked outside and watch the world pass by as he thought. He itched to do just that but stayed focused on the task at hand. It was an important time in America, election season. The most important time that an American's voice can be heard. As always, it gave him a boost of energy and the smell of power radiating off of him. He's personally never smelt this power, but his friends and family has. They usually stay away from him around this time so it wouldn't affect them. Right now He wished it wasn't the way.

The sound of the star spangle banner sounded throughout the room and America swore softly to himself and dug around on his desk. More papers were pushed off the desk as America dug for his cell phone. After finding it, he swore softly when the caller ID caught his eye. He pushed the accept button and put it up to his ear.

"Hello Mr. President," He said leaning back into his chair and glancing out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet and already he was being called to the White House to talk about the 45th President of the United States of America, Donald J. Trump. "Yes, Sir. I'll be right in," He said before hanging up. Sighing he dropped the phone onto the desk and glanced back at the article he had been reading.

It was about Trump and his plans for the future, what he planned on doing and the nation's reaction. Sighing he turned away from it and rolled to the window. He picked up one of the bigger knifes and expertly tossed it in the air and caught it, and inch from his thigh. Reaching forward he picked of the sharpening stone and spat on it, and ran the edge of the knife over it. He lost himself to the sound of knife on rock and zoned out and instead reached out to the part of him that was connected to the people and the economy.

Wall Street was doing good, last night it was a bit shaky and didn't know which way it would lean. Now it was stable, points dropped here, others up there, but all around good. Songs ran through his head ranging from oldies to new hits as the song charts filled his mind before passing on. Next was little bits and pieces of blogs, many outraged of Trumps win and others celebrating. America felt pride fill him as he noticed some people spreading positive post, saying _"We've had worse! We Will Pull Through! Look at all of the good stuff that happened this year! HERE'S A PICTURE OF A PUPPY AND A KITTEN!"_ Chuckling he smiled, happy that someone believed in him.

The sound of vibrating pulled him out and back into the here and now. Standing up, he set down the knife in its proper place and walked across the room to the cell phone he threw across the room earlier that evening. This phone was specifically for nation use only. On it was the contact information to all personified nations, no country stuff was on it at all. It was one of the ways that America kept his country life and nation life separate, it made things easier for him.

Picking it up he noticed 106 messages and 29 missed calls. Quickly he flipped through the missed calls first. Most were from England, France, and Canada, probably wondering how he was doing and wanted to talk with him about future plans. The other few calls were from Australia, Mexico, Philippines, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Spain, and South Korea. Quickly going through his text messages he saw a similar pattern. More nations texted him rather than call him, but many had congratulations and offerings of getting together and talking about the future. There were many text messages of "Call Me" from England, Canada, and France again, but he ignored them. After running through the messages he got to the oldest one.

Like all of the contacts on his phone, nicknames and emoji's were attached to the contact information instead of real names. England was Red Coat, France was Papa Frog, Mattie was Maple Hockey Bro, Mexico was Poor Diablo, to name a few. The oldest message in his phone wasn't from any of these, instead it was just Doll Face with a big red heart and Kissy emoji face. Eagerly he opened it up and met with only a few words.

" _It will be OK"_

Smiling down at his phone he felt as if all the troubles of the world rolled off his shoulders. He was amazed that with such a few simple words his whole outlook on the future changed. Sure there was still some worries but the seemed little compared to the thought that everything would be Ok. The goofy smile on his face stayed there as he puttered around the house getting ready to meet the president. He slipped on his gun holsters that went under his coat and just as he was about to put his WWII Bomber jacket on he paused and walked back to his office. Quickly, he rolled up his left sleeve to his elbow and slipped a knife holster on his forearm. Glancing over the art of knives, he grabbed a medium sized one and slipped it carefully into place, securing it carefully. After that he rolled down the sleeve and buttoned it, and slipped on his jacket.

Grabbing the keys to his 69 Impala, he walked out of his house and locked it. It was a simple brick stone in Washington, only a 10-minute drive to the White House. Halfway there his nation cell rang out a number from the song _Mosab._ Reaching out he picked up his phone and held it up to his ear.

"What's up Commie?"

"Ash, Amerika. How are you? I tried calling earlier, but you did not answer," a Russian accent said. America could just see the Personification of Russia leaning back in his big chair drinking vodka. He had a pretty good idea why he was calling but decided to play along.

"Pretty good, actually. American people using their right to vote always makes me happy and feel all warm and gooey inside," He said as he turned left.

"Good, good. I would like to congratulate you on Mr. Trump winning. The next four years will be interesting, da?"

"Yeah, interesting," America replied thinking how true those words were.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

 _For those that are scared about having Donald Trump as President, allow me to remind you that we Americans have gone through much worse than a bad president._

 _We American's have faced Depression, World Wars, and Revolutions coming out on top each time._

 _Yes, we have made mistakes along the way, but we preserved, never letting up or leaving American Ideologies behind. As American's it's our duty to believe that we will get through this by working together._

 _For those that think Trump will be a bad president; Help him! Instead of criticizing him and his ideas, work to promote your own and convince them their what the people want! That's why he's in office anyways! Because America's Majority wanted him! So if you don't like it, get up and do something about it! Like it or not, He will be directly involved in American politics for another four years!_

 _For those with Trump; Think about why you chose him and ask yourself, how can we help him, or if you agree with everything he says. What would you change? What will you promote? Do you stand by him through thick and thin? I'm not saying this to make you question your choice, but I want you to honestly think about how you can make America Great Again._

We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. _-Preamble of the Constitution of the United States of America 1789_

 _This is what we stand for, and whether you're republican or democrat, White, Black, Latino, Asian, Native American, or any other minority, we are the United States of America. And without us being United, then there is no America._

 _-Seabreeze27_

 **I do not own the Constitution of the United States of America or Hetalia. This is also neither against or for Donald J. Trump, just trying to help the American people remember who they are.**


End file.
